Eighty to FiftyNine
by Kaesteranya
Summary: Drabble sets and other standalone shorts for the 8059 -- Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato -- pairing. Some of them will be porny, and some of them are defined by one-sided 5927 Tsuna.
1. The date is long done

**The date is long done**

_Theme date: January 1, 2007._

_Inspired, in part, by an un-translated doujinshi titled "Mimi no Hon"._

* * *

Gokudera Hayato told himself that it had all been a fluke, or an accident. He had decided to skip out on the class assembly and Yamamoto had done the usual good mafia-roleplaying-game-teammate thing by tracking him down to call him on it. How it had gone from him shooting off about Yamamoto's baseball idiot talk to him bracing against his table, pants down and legs up on Yamamoto's shoulders and Yamamoto's head between them, he didn't know. He didn't really _want_ to know either.

As much as he tried to ignore it, things were different for him after that. All of a sudden he'd find himself looking past Tsuna's shoulder for that other person in their three-man-team every time the 10th came around, and all of a sudden it could take just a glimpse of Yamamoto in the distance to make his knees soft and his stomach go funny. He launched himself into acting like nothing changed and it worked for a while, but then sometimes he'd look over Tsuna's head and see Yamamoto _staring _at him, and then he'd just get hot and bothered and forget to breathe until their boss would break the spell (and save his skin) by asking what was up. Yamamoto, the bastard, would always laugh and say something nonchalant that'd completely divert Tsuna's attention and leave Gokudera to struggle and find a cover-up response of his own.

It was only far into the future, well after Yamamoto had finally dropped the "It's all a game!" act to balance professional baseball with being part of the family and Gokudera was too tired and worn out to run away from dreams and longing that Gokudera finally understood what that day in the classroom had been about.


	2. To stand on the line of hope

**To stand on the line of hope**

_Theme date: July 19, 2006._

_Set sometime in the future, maybe a year or so before shit starts hitting the fan for the Vongola._

* * *

Meeting with Gokudera Hayato meant being prepared for the possibility of entering his office and finding him fast asleep on his couch or at his desk. As the bearer of the Ring of Storm, Gokudera was the brains behind the Vongola Family, and if that position alone wasn't already enough to keep him busy, his habit of stretching himself out thin in the name of his leader did the trick. He was one of those strange people who actually _looked_ for work, and did not know what to do with himself when he had more than fifteen minutes of free time. Yamamoto, for one, had grown accustomed to coming around and finding Gokudera sprawled out on his couch with one arm over his eyes and another one stretched across a very tall stack of papers on the floor, looking as though he had fallen asleep in the middle of reading a report. The radio would be on at full volume, occasionally spitting static out and blaring important messages that Gokudera was too far gone to hear.

This was how Yamamoto found Gokudera the day he had made his decision and went to the Vongola Family mansion in order to announce it. Rather than leave, however, the bearer of the Ring of Rain turned the radio off, fetched a blanket, tucked it around Gokudera's shoulders and then hunkered down at the desk to wait for the other man to wake up. It was a little past midnight when Gokudera finally opened his eyes.

"Ah… Takeshi…?"

"Hey, there. It's been a while, huh?"

Yamamoto beamed. Gokudera pushed himself up, and visibly resisted the urge to yawn. "What time is it?" the mid-range specialist murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Time for you to stop working and go back to sleep."

"You know I can't do that."

_Sure you can_, Yamamoto wanted to say. _You just choose not to. _He watched Gokudera as the latter picked up the clipboard he had been reading and frowned at the pages.

"What brings you here? I thought you had a game out in Tokyo."

"Not anymore." Yamamoto only laughed at Gokudera's startled look. "I'm leaving the team, Hayato. Staying pro is just going to distract me from my duties to the family."

"But… but you're not really part of…"

"I intend to be. I haven't told Tsuna yet — I wanted you to be the first one to know."

But Gokudera didn't seem to hear his last sentence at all; the ring guardian was now wide awake and punching in the first number on his cellular phone, the one whom everyone knew to be Tsuna's. "This is great news!" he exclaimed. "I should let the 10th know… he'll be so happy!"

"Ah. Right. Of course."

Gokudera jumped up as soon as their boss had answered, and stepped out of the office in order to converse with him. Yamamoto leaned back in his seat and wondered how long it was going to take before he'd have enough strength to stop Gokudera from chasing Tsuna's shadow and start looking at what was right in front of him.


	3. Ternary logic

**Ternary logic: 'yes', 'no', or 'what the fuck'**.

_Written during a nasty bout with the common cold, and completely unedited save for typos in order to preserve the crack. Hopefully. The main title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 15, 2008; the titles of the three segments in this drabble are taken from the themes for January 16 2008, March 7 2007 and December 6 2007, respectively._

_

* * *

  
_

**It's sane enough what I'm asking.**

"_Don't smoke for a week, and I'll let you do whatever you want."_

In retrospect, Gokudera Hayato should've known that it was a trap. He was the future Storm Guardian of the Vongola, Right Hand to the Boss and a strategist unparalleled in skill among the other Guardians and maybe even beyond the family itself. Geniuses like him weren't supposed to get themselves into situations like this.

Gokudera is this close to mentally kicking himself _yet again_ for being an idiot when, as he cracks open his umpteenth box of Pocky for the day, he catches Yamamoto's eyes, and the other boy smiles at him. The fucking bastard has the fucking nerve to smile.

Gokudera scowls and rips open the pack with a vengeance.

"A-ano… Gokudera-kun? Are you… are you okay?"

The Tenth looks and sounds worried, and Gokudera immediately feels like a total heel for concerning his boss. He reminds himself to sock Yamamoto one later.

"I'm fine, Tenth!"

And Gokudera goes through the first stick of chocolate-flavored Pocky the way a power saw rips through a plank of wood. He wonders why Tsuna's eyes have gone wide as saucers and Yamamoto's doubled over with laughter.

* * *

**You impersonate a person better than a zombie should.**

By the third day it has become clear that even with a supply of Pocky in the astronomical levels is not going to help him.

Gokudera (without knowing it, of course) develops the habit of chewing on his pencil eraser during, between and after class hours. Now this would be fine, except he's not just chewing _on_ the eraser, but chewing it _through_. Completely. Right down to the nub.

Tsuna musters up enough courage to ask his self-professed right hand man yet again if something is wrong, and promptly feels a little bit of him die inside when Gokudera whips around in his seat in mid-bite, snapping the pencil in half.

"…WHAT IS IT, TENTH?"

Tsuna does the first thing that comes to mind: he shrieks and hides behind Yamamoto.

Gokudera, by that point, does not know whether he wants to fuck Yamamoto or blow him to kingdom come.

* * *

—**Fool me thrice, shame on me.**

Their bet terminates at exactly 10:00 PM on the seventh day. Gokudera is in Yamamoto's room by 9:59 PM, shoving the boy to the wall by his collar. Yamamoto is mildly amused at how Gokudera is still so strong, even when the nicotine jitters are bad enough to make his teeth chatter.

"I… I've won. I-I've fucking w-won!"

"Ahaha, well~ now you get to do whatever you want!"

And Yamamoto, the infuriating baseball idiot and future Rain Guardian of the Vongola family, grins, raising his hands up in defeat.

Gokudera's victory, however, is short-lived, terminated the moment that he realizes that actually, he really doesn't know _what_ to do in bed beyond biting, rubbing, kissing, sucking and being fucked, _not_ doing the fucking.

Yamamoto laughingly takes the other boy in his arms & kisses him, trying not to make it obvious that this had been the game plan all along.


	4. What will they think of next

**September 22 [2008]: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! What will they think of next?**

_Written with the prompt "bringing home the girlfriend" in mind, with a title taken from the 31 Days theme for September 22, 2008. BEWARE THE GRATITIOUS FLUFF._

_

* * *

  
_

"Um… pops? There's something I need to tell you."

Now any dad who's been a dad for long enough would know that when their son starts off a conversation in that fashion, it could mean one of four things:

A.) He is failing a subject in school.

B.) He's gotten some girl pregnant.

C.) He's actually part of an organized crime syndicate.

D.) He's coming out of the closet.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, however, is a good man, and does not consider any of those possibilities. The first thing that registers, in fact, is joy. Pure, unadulterated joy.

Tsuyoshi thinks that his one and only son is finally getting a girlfriend.

Takeshi's gestures afterward – the downcast eyes, the faint blush, the constant scratching of the back of his neck – set that assumption in stone. Tsuyoshi does his boy a favor by clapping him on the shoulder.

"Let's close up shop on Sunday and celebrate. That way, you can introduce the two of us properly!"

Takeshi's gratitude rushes out ahead of his thoughts, and Tsuyoshi gives himself a pat on the back for being such an awesome father.

The rest of the week goes by in a blur, and come Sunday, Tsuyoshi is slicing up the sashimi as his son paces about, oddly quiet, very nervous. Tsuyoshi sneaks glances at his boy, and finds himself thinking about what girl could possibly get Takeshi – easygoing, ever-confident Takeshi – to act like his shoes are on fire.

Gokudera Hayato arrives within the hour. Hayato, the silver-haired, foul-mouthed kid with a thing for a bling, an unhealthy oral fixation and eyes too old to fit his face. Still, Tsuyoshi greets Hayato with a hearty grin; Takeshi, for all his cheer, doesn't seem to have too many friends, and Hayato, for reasons that Tsuyoshi will never be able to discern, is one of them.

So he doesn't think anything of the way Takeshi's whole face lights up the moment Hayato pushes his way through the door. He doesn't find it strange, how close they stand together, almost like they're not two people but a single, four-legged, four-armed entity. He even smiles to himself when Takeshi leans in close, presses his forehead right up to Hayato's and grins at the other boy, for Tsuyoshi thinks that it's just one of those things that real close friends do to show gratitude, or offer support. And Tsuyoshi completely misses the fact that Hayato is blushing, right down to his ears.

Missing out on some of the most glaring details is something that runs in the Yamamoto Family. It's almost as bad as their terrible luck with walls, and wall-related accidents.

Lunchtime finds the three of them seated together at the best table in the restaurant: Tsuyoshi is on one side, and his son is on the other, with Hayato beside him. This is the only time that Tsuyoshi starts to find it odd how Hayato's NOT being his usual, potty-mouthed self, and is actually taking a very distinct interest in the sight of his own two hands twisting about in their lap. Tsuyoshi is now extremely curious about who his son's girlfriend must be, to get _Hayato_, infamous for talking/thinking/breathing Sawada Tsuyanoshi-kun, to act like this.

The first thirty minutes go by in silence before Tsuyoshi finally decides that he can't take the suspense.

"So, Takeshi~ where's the lucky girl?"

Tsuyoshi watches Hayato and Takeshi exchange glances, blush deeply, and look back at him. He hears all of the alarm bells in his head go off at exactly the same time. They ring even louder when he watches his son purse his lips, take hold of Hayato's hand and square his gaze up to meet with his dad's eyes. Tsuyoshi cannot remember the last time his boy looked this serious. It might have been when he took his father aside & told him, in a voice far too old for a six-year-old kid, that he planned on playing baseball for the rest of his life.

"…Like I said, pops. There's something I need to tell you."

And as his son tells his story, Tsuyoshi finds himself not wondering where he might have gone wrong, but watching the way Hayato stares up at his son. The gaze takes him back through the years, to sitting with her on a ferris wheel, to standing with her under the shade of a single umbrella, to pushing her on an old tire swing.

Tsuyoshi lets his boy's words stumble over into nothing before smiling and clapping his shoulder. Then he reaches out for Hayato and ruffles his hair.

The lunch breezes by quickly, and it's dark before the three of them even realize it. Takeshi doesn't need to tell his dad that he intends to walk Hayato home; Tsuyoshi even hands him the umbrella, to protect them both from the light April shower. Tsuyoshi is an old dog, but a master of a sword style that believes in rebuilding, rebirth, recreation, change. As he watches his boy walk away, clasping hands with the boy he loves, he tells himself that he could get used to this, and that, quite possibly, things couldn't have gone any other way.


	5. Doing it for science

**Doing it for science: geeks in their natural habitat**

_The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 29, 2008. If you wish to read the actual link that I am referring to, you can find it over here: .com/Suppress-the-Gag-Reflex._

_

* * *

  
_

"What are you doing?"

It was actually kind of amazing, how Gokudera, in fifteen seconds flat, whirled around to face him, cycled through several different shades of red all over his face and right down to his ears then flung himself upward, to cover his computer monitor with his whole body.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN?!"

"Ahahaha, you gave me a key, remember? And I wanted to see if you could help me with our homework, but… why are you covering your computer like that?"

"SALKDHGLFASHUGHADSG—"

"Oh, I get it! Are we playing a game? Do I get a prize for getting past you? Cool!"

And so it was that Yamamoto spent the next five minutes trying to remove Gokudera from his spot and Gokudera responded by rooting himself down as best as he could. Yamamoto, however, being the far more athletic one between them, eventually managed to trick Gokudera into giving him an opening, and promptly managed to shove the boy away, just enough to reveal the computer monitor. Yamamoto's triumphant laugh, however, died shortly after he saw what Gokudera had been looking at.

"'How to Suppress the Gag Reflex'?"

Yamamoto blinked, and blinked some more. Then he looked down at his crotch area, peered at his own package with the same amount of concentration that he reserved for making a home run for his team, and then he turned right back to Gokudera. Suffice to say, Gokudera felt himself die a little inside.

"Am I really that big?"

The next day, Tsuna was left to wonder why Gokudera's face looked like it was on fire and Yamamoto spent all of lunch period cheerfully bragging to Ryohei about his size.


	6. Supply and demand

**Supply and demand**

_Inspired by some cute fanart that I found online. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 5, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

"Ha~ya~to~! Feed me!"

Gokudera Hayato decides, in that moment, that he absolutely, positively _hates _it when Yamamoto enunciates his name that way. He also hates the fact that the baseball idiot has taken to calling him by his first name, throwing it around with that same ridiculous ease that he seems to apply to _everything_.

"I am _not_ going to feed you, moron. You can feed yourself."

"But eating off your spoon is so much more fun!"

If Yamamoto was some sort of anthromorph, he would probably be a puppy, and his puppy dog tail would probably be wagging vigorously at that moment, sweeping back and forth at a dizzying pace that only barely matched the excitement that he was surely feeling. Gokudera suddenly felt very, very tired. The half-Italian, in a bit to protect his sanity, turned away and started ticking off the whole periodic table of elements in his head in a bid to keep his cool. That he attacked the ginormous watermelon slice in front of them a little too enthusiastically, however, was enough of an indicator that he was still Very Displeased.

That little detail completely went over Yamamoto's head, of course. The dark-haired idiot was now tugging at Gokudera's sleeve, tilting his head down to the other boy's level in order to (pout) peer up into the latter's face.

"Feed me?"

Gokudera's first instinct is to smack Yamamoto upside head and let out a very colorful string of expletives in Japanese, English AND Italian, but a sudden epiphany makes him change his mind.

"…All right, I'll feed you."

"YOU WILL?! Yay!" Yamamoto took a moment out to pump his fists into the air before beaming at Gokuera and opening his mouth. It took every ounce of willpower in Gokudera's system to keep himself from smirking. Nonetheless, the half-Italian managed to school his face and he promptly spooned up a bit of the watermelon, made as if to maneuver it towards Yamamoto's open mouth—

—And promptly changed directions, shoving the spoon against Yamamoto's nose.

"Ack!"

Gokudera only snorted at Yamamoto's wounded look and teary eyes as the latter clapped his hands over his nose.

"Do not ask me to feed you again."


	7. I accept your apology, but

**The "I accept your apology, but you make me really mad sometimes" kiss.**

_The title for this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 9, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

Gokudera Hayato told himself that he was having a nightmare. That he was having a nightmare meant that he was either curled up in bed at his apartment or slumped over his desk in his classroom – either way, it would imply that he could not _possibly _be frozen in the doorway of the Disciplinary Committee room, staring at Hibari Kyouya – _the _fucking _Hibari Kyouya_ – on the couch, sitting on top of Yamamoto Takeshi's hips, holding Yamamoto by the collar. Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera's _boyfriend_.

"Ah! Hayato!"

Hibari blinked at Yamamoto's words, and followed the other boy's gaze to the door. The prefect only released Yamamoto with a smirk.

"Something on your mind, Gokudera Hayato?"

Gokudera did not answer; he told himself that he was having a nightmare and he was most definitely going to end it by slowly turning around and very quickly walking away. Unfortunately, since he wasn't actually having a nightmare and he had just seen the very real sight of his boyfriend _with another boy_, things did not go as planned.

"Hayato!"

Yamamoto was running after him. Gokudera sped up, and broke into a full run himself the moment he realized that the other boy was keeping up with ridiculous ease.

"Hayato, wait—"

That baseball freak had caught up in record time and now had _a hand on his arm_. Gokudera did what he considered was the most natural response, given the circumstances: he turned around and punched the other boy in the jaw, flooring Yamamoto immediately. What he did next, however, wasn't exactly part of his original plan. Gokudera, in the years to come, would blame it on raging teenage hormones.

"It's not what you think it was, really—"

"Shut." Kiss. "The fuck." Kiss. "_Up_." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Are _fucking mine_." Kiss.

And Yamamoto, who was the oddly smarter one between them when it came to matters of the heart, took one look at his boyfriend now sprawled in his lap and pouting up at him and smiled.

"Yes, sir."


	8. The perfect knockout

**The perfect knockout.**

_Written for the word prompt "wall" over at the KHR Fic Meme; title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 12, 2008. Special thanks to Nikki for doing the REAL archiving for all of us~_

_

* * *

  
_

"WATCH OUT FOR THE FUCKING—"

CRASH. Thud.

"…Ow. Ahahaha."

"'Ahahahaha' _ja NE YO_! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU AND FUCKING WALLS?"

"Um, sorry, ahaha. I really didn't notice it."

"How. Could you. _Not_. Noticeawall."

"Because I was talking to you?"

"…"

"Ahahaha?"

"Shut the fuck up. Let's just go home."


End file.
